paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Masks (Payday 2)
In Payday 2, players can customize a cosmetic mask to personalize their character. A custom mask consists of, a color scheme, a pattern, and a material. Unlike the masks in PAYDAY: The Heist, which either are always available or become unlocked for meeting certain specifications, masks in Payday 2 are randomly given by the 'pick a card' screen at the end of each heist if the player selects a mask card. The mask, scheme, and pattern can only be used once. Each player is only given a specific amount of mask slots, but masks can be sold for in-game currency and to free up a mask slot. David Goldfarb, Game Director at Overkill Software, has stated that there are over 15.2 million combinations for masks. The created masks can be worn by all four characters. Masks A mask can only be customized once and you will not be able to customize it any further once you have applied any color, pattern or material. Even if you leave any of the 3 slots empty you won't be able to fill it later. This means you can sell a customized mask but you are unable to recover any components. Note that " " comes with the Lootbag DLC but can also be obtained from cards. Obtaining it from cards requires you to have bought the lootbag DLC which is now available for 4.99$ on Xbox 360 and PS3. * items are unlocked by default. * items are community items. * items are from a DLC. * items are from a special event. * items are "Infamous" (rare) items. Default Masks unlocked by default. They cannot be sold or unlocked via card drops. When you equip this mask, it changes depending on what character you are. Mask9.png| Community These masks are available by joining the Payday 2 Community Group. Once you join, you will unlock of each mask in your inventory and will now be able to obtain them via card drops. Mark.png| }} $7,250 communityhockey.png| }} $9,000 happysanta.png| }} $7,500 Lootbag DLC Requires the "Lootbag" DLC. You will unlock of this mask in your inventory and be able to obtain them via card drops if you pre-ordered the game on PC or bought it on console. Skull mask.png| $6,750 A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack DLC Requires the "A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack" DLC. Once you have bought the DLC, you will unlock of the three masks in your inventory and will now be able to obtain them via card drops. Santa mad.png| }} $7,500 Santa surprise.png| }} $7,500 Santa drunk.png| }} $7,500 Armored Transport DLC Requires the "Armored Transport" DLC. Once you have bought the DLC, you will unlock of the four masks in your inventory and will now be able to obtain them via card drops. 37th.png| }} $10,800 42nd.png| }} $10,800 43rd.png| }} $10,800 44th.png| }} $10,800 Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Requires the "Gage Weapon Pack #01" DLC. Once you have bought the DLC, you will unlock of the four masks in your inventory and will now be able to obtain them via card drops. Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X959E824B02935E02.png| }} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X803BEEC1467A45AD.png| }} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0XCB068B1853DD7205.png| }} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X97BD199B9903DC95.png| }} $10,500 Gage Weapon Pack #02 DLC Requires the "Gage Weapon Pack #02" DLC. Once you have bought the DLC, you will unlock of the four masks in your inventory and will now be able to obtain them via card drops. Alpha Force.png| }} $13,500 Commander Crime.png| }} $13,500 Gage Blade, The.png| }} $13,500 Troubled War Veteran, The.png| }} $13,500 Gage Sniper Pack DLC Requires the "Gage Sniper Pack" DLC. These masks are free to craft and are unlocked exclusively via achievements and therefore cannot be sold, they are returned to your stash instead. mask-asilidae.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-sphodromantis.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-tarantula.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-vespula.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Poetry Jam DLC All these masks will be available for free for anyone who owns the PAYDAY 2 Official Soundtrack on steam or pre-ordered the Career Criminal Edition! criminalambitions.png| }} Free metalhead.png| }} Free theoptimist.png| }} Free warface.png| }} Free The Big Bank Heist DLC Requires "The Big Bank" DLC. These masks are free to craft and are unlocked exclusively via achievements and therefore cannot be sold, they are returned to your stash instead. the16th.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement the18th.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement the1st.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement thefirstamerican.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Twisted Metal DLC Available on Playstation Network Only! Free of charge. sweettooth.png| $10,250 Halloween 2013 Event These masks were available via card drops during the 2013 Halloween Event. During the event they had the highest chance to appear during card drops so no one would miss out. They can no longer be obtained and it is unsure if these masks can be obtained every Halloween. frank.png| }} $8,250 pumkingking.png| }} $8,250 venomorph.png| }} $8,250 witch.png| }} $8,250 angrybaby.png| }} $11,000 crybaby.png| }} $11,000 happybaby.png| }} $11,000 brazilbaby.png| }} $11,000 Humble Mask Pack Requires the "Humble Mask Pack" DLC. You will unlock both of these masks in your inventory if you have purchased the E3 Digital Ticket and linked the key to your Steam account. ''Note: The Humble Bundle program ended on June 15th 2014, therefore the masks are no longer obtainable.'' the-crossbreed.png| }} Free the-orc.png| }} Free The Shadow Raid Heist You can unlock this mask by completing the "I Will Walk Faceless Among Men" achievement. Somen Mempo.png| }} Free Death Wish Update These masks are unlocked by beating every mission (if a missions has a normal and pro job variant, you need to complete both) on a certain difficulty. For example, beat all mission on Death Wish difficulty to unlock the Death Wish Skull. They can't drop during a Payday and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Death Wish items will always be returned to your inventory so they are never lost. skullhard.png| }} $0 skullveryhard.png| }} $0 skulloverkill.png| }} $0 skulloverkillplus.png| }} $0 Infamy Reward These are rewards from the Infamy skill tree. They can't drop during a Payday and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Infamy items will always be returned to your inventory so they are never lost. The Heat.png| }} $0 The Plague Doctor.png| }} $0 The Butcher.png| }} $0 The Specialist.png| }} $0 The Spectre.png| }} $0 Infamous Rare masks are unlocked via card drops. Infamous items have a base chance of dropping. mask3.png| }} $48,750 mask4.png| }} $48,750 hoxton.png| }} $48,750 wolf.png| }} $48,750 dallasnopattern.png| }} $67,500 chainsnopattern.png| }} $61,250 hoxtonnopatern.png| }} $61,250 wolfnopattern.png| }} $61,250 Anonymous.png| }} $45,000 The Cthulu.png| }} $55,000 The Dillenger Death Mask.png| }} $61,250 mask23.png| }} $55,000 Normal Normal masks are unlocked via card drops. mask5.png| $7,250 mask11.png| $7,250 Big Lips.png| $7,250 mask13.png| $8,250 The Brainiac.png| $9,000 mask20.png| $7,250 mask2.png| $7,250 The Cannula.png| $7,000 The Crybaby.png| $7,500 mask24.png| $11,000 doctor-crime.png| $7,250 gagball.png| $7,500 mask22.png| $9,750 mask10.png| $8,250 The Hog.png| $7,250 mask19.png| $13,500 mask12.png| $7,500 kawaii.png| $7,250 mask17.png| $7,250 Mrs. Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr. Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr. Sackcloth.png| $9,750 Mr. Smooth.png| $7,000 Monkey Business.png| $8,250 Themummy.png| $7,250 mask6.png| $7,500 mask16.png| $7,250 mask1.png| $7,500 The Pout.png| $7,500 mask18.png| $8,250 The Shogun.png| $9,000 The Shrunken Head.png| $7,250 The Starved.png| $7,250 mask8.png| $7,250 mask15.png| $7,000 mask21.png| $7,000 mask7.png| $8,250 The Zombie.png| $7,250 Materials Patterns Colors Colors are one-time-use items. If a set of colors is used on a single mask, then it will be permanently removed from your inventory. In some cases, the color shown in the squares differs significantly when applied to a mask; for example, for some masks, dark blue might become sky blue, and light blue might become pure white. Note that " " comes with the Lootbag DLC but can also be obtained from cards. * items are unlocked by default. * items are from a DLC. * items are "Infamous" (rare) items. |color=#0060ff}} |color=dlc}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} ||color=infamous}} ||color=infamous}} ||color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} n|color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} |color=default}} Achievements crew members.}} .}} Trivia * There was a mask called "The Twister" resembling Obito's mask from Naruto, but it was never actually added to the black market because of copyright issues. Its files still exist within the game. * The "Venomorph" mask is a homage to Alien, a 1979 sci-fi horror film by Ridley Scott. The name of the achievement regarding the mask is also a part of the movie's theatrical title ("In space, no one can hear you scream!"). It could also be a reference to the character Venom from The Amazing Spider-Man franchise, as seen here. * The "Hockey Heat" masks were worn by the crew in the 1995 film, Heat. Also, in Firestarter, you can find a hidden hockey poster that shows that Overkill are big fans of hockey, which might attribute to the adding of this mask. * The "Hockey Mask" was worn by the character "Waingro" in the 1995 film, Heat. * The Presidential masks returns from the first PAYDAY and are references to the 1991 film, Point Break, though the only common mask between the game and film is the mask of Richard M. Nixon. * The "Brazil Baby" mask is a reference to the 1985 dystopian satire sci-fi, Brazil. Worn by the character "Jack Lint" in an interrogation room. Coincidentally, Robert De Niro plays a character in both Heat and Brazil. * The "Grin" mask is a homage to Ulf and Bo Andersson's previous company, Grin, founded in 1997. Overkill Software supersedes Grin. * The "Brainiac" mask is an homage to Jason Voorhees' look in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday * The "Dillinger Death Mask" is replicated from the actual death mask of John Dillinger, a famous American bank robber from the Depression-era United States. * The "Anonymous" mask is a modified replication of the Guy Fawkes mask. The mask is commonly used to protect the identity of the wearer, deriving the moniker "Anonymous". * The "Cthulhu" mask is based on H.P. Lovecraft's creature, Cthulhu. First appearing in The Call of Cthulhu, Cthulhu is a fictional giant and malevolent being that has terrifying features including tentacle appendages protruding from its face. Cthulhu hibernates in an underwater city in the South Pacific called R'lyeh. * The "Greek Tragedy" mask could be derived from the masks found in Greek Tragedies, a form of theater from Ancient Greece and Asia Minor. * The "Calaca" mask is from the Mexican Spanish word Calaca, which is a skull or skeleton commonly used for the Mexican Day of the Dead. * The "Oni" mask is from Japanese folklore, Oni meaning Demon and more. * The "Shrunken Head" mask is from a practice that includes severing and shrinking a human head that is used for rituals, trophies, or for trade. * The "Hog" mask is a homage to Hotline Miami, a game developed by Dennaton Games. * The "Alienware" mask is a promotion from a computer hardware company called Alienware, Dell's subsidiary; the mask is the company's mascot, the Alien. It must be found like the rest of the masks in Payday 2, unlike in PAYDAY: The Heist where it's given exclusively to anyone with an Alienware computer. * The "Jaw" mask is likely a reference to Trap Jaw from the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. * The "Outlander" mask is a reference to I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream, a short story by Harlan Ellison, published in March, 1967. It later turned into a point-and-click adventure game in 1995 by The Dreamers Guild. The story was based in a post-apocalyptic future set 109 years into the future after the Cold War escalated into a World War controlled by a Super Computer named AM in which it nearly wiped out the human race in a massive genocide. The mask represents the ending of the protagonist turning into a gelatinous blob creature wanting to scream of the horrors it suffered but cannot, due to its lack of a mouth. It is forever condemned to its thoughts. * The "Vampire" mask is based on the iconic vampire Count Dracula. Dracula is part of the Universal Monsters that also contained other pop culture figures like Frankenstein and the Wolf Man. Dracula was first conceived in Bram Stoker's book "Dracula" in 1897. Dracula has gathered over 40+ appearances in movies as a main antagonist and monster. * The "Mummy" mask is based on Iron Maiden's mascot Eddie from the Powerslave Album. * "Mr. Smooth" is based on the mask used by Ryan Gosling's character in the movie Drive, a stuntman and car mechanic of few words who drives get-away cars for robbers. It's first worn during a stunt scene, and later when the character goes on a rampage. * The "Doctor Crime" mask is a homage to Doctor Doom by Marvel Comics. * On the "Mark" mask, the Overkill bomb logo can be found in the eyes. * The "Hockey Heat" mask is actually the model of the supporter and Overkill masks in PAYDAY: The Heist. * "Kenneth" is credited as "Janitor" in the Payday 2 credits. * The Masks you get from the Gage Weapon Pack #01 are named after famous action movie stars, Dolph Lundgren, Jean-Claude Van Damme, Arnold Schwarzenegger And Chuck Norris. **The Arnold mask's description also contains numerous reference to the popular Doge internet meme. * The "Sweettooth" mask is from another game called Twisted Metal. It was introduced into the PS3 version of PAYDAY 2 as a PlayStation Network exclusive item. * The "Commander Crime" mask is Cobra Commander from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. * The "Troubled War Veteran" mask is John Rambo from the movie series played by Sylvester Stallone. * The "Public Enemies" achievement, and the "Chuck" mask by extension, are a reference to the Los Angels hip-hop group Public Enemy and its lead vocalist, rapper Chuck D. * The "Alpha Force" mask's description contains a reference to the popular internet meme Doge, with the mask's previous owner belonging to the "4th Domestic Operation Group - force Enforcers - Alpha" or 4th DOGE-A for short. **Its name is also a parody of the American 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta or "1st SFOD-D" for short. * The two Humble Bundle masks are based off characters from the Starcraft and Warcraft franchise by Blizzard-Activision. ** The Crossbreed is based off the Protoss-Zerg Hybrid from the Starcraft series. ** The Orc is based off the Orc race from the Warcraft series. *The Gage Blade Mask was inspired by the DC Comics villain Deathstroke the Terminator. *The The Optimist mask was based off of the Transformer Optimus Prime. ** Its design is also inspired by the Cybermen from the Doctor Who series. They are also referenced in the description. *The description of the War Face mask is a reference to a scene in ''Full Metal Jacket'' where Sgt. Hartmann says almost the exact same thing to James "Joker" Davis. The third line is different (in the movie, Hartmann says "You don't scare me, work on it!"). It's also a reference to the Zergface meme on 4chan's /k/ board, minus the camouflage face paint. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Masks (Payday 2) Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Big Bank DLC